Date Night
Date Night is the third episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot At Evan's house, Evan is waking up from a good night's rest and receives a text on his phone and picks it up, it is from Renata and she accepts that she will hang out with him, Evan texts back "see you later" and gets up. Evan realizes that this could be a possible date and will have to get dressed up fancier later in the day and must figure out what restaurant to choose. He heads to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to get some advice considering Renata accepted and he doesn't know what to do, Milo states that girls aren't meant to be played with like toys and that treating them with respect is the way to do it, Tito says that his ex-girlfriend Huwung used to like everything that they did together and says it is unfortunate that they had to break up due to a long-distance relationship and Antonio states that you can only be the best you can if you love that girl. Bedtime Bear says that having a girl notice you is for you to definitely not take a peek at their panties and some stuffed animals laugh. Evan says that he knows that looking at their panties isn't the best way for them to notice you and states that it was an accident when he saw Renata's panties. Stuffed animals such as CL, Cappuccino, Damian and Kevin think that looking at their panties is definitely not the best way and continue to laugh until their best friends El, Latte, the Red Bear and Terry convince the four to stop laughing. However, this does not stop Gangster and Mangster from giving a chuckle until Pikachu tells them to stop but Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead laugh louder than ever, that is until Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio drop the three with wrestling moves and Bedtime Bear claims that the only one who makes fun of the fact he saw Renata's panties is himself. Evan states that they should stop teasing him about the time he saw Renata's panties and they all stop, Bedtime Bear then asks what else Evan can have in store. The photographer says that he obviously has a plan for a restaurant to go to and has to dress up in a suit too, Bedtime Bear has found the answer to the question and states that he had found a restaurant long ago which is called Restaurant de L'Amour where he set up Milo and Valentina to go on a date. Milo was convinced that him hanging out with Valentina that one time was simply a friendly hang out but Bedtime Bear thinks of it otherwise, then Evan takes Bedtime Bear's advice and states that he will go to Restaurant de L'Amour. Evan takes the advice and says that as soon as he gets back to his house, he will get dressed in a suit to look fancy as a hoodie isn't something to wear when you want to look fancy, as soon as he leaves the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Milo thinks that a restaurant sounds nice and the stuffed animals realize that he is hungry so they decide to get all of them some lunch. Meanwhile at Evan's house, Evan is preparing to get dressed and he enters his closet where his casual clothes come off to make room for fancier and more prissy-looking clothes as revealed when he leaves the closet, he is wearing a white suit shirt with a blue tie attached to it, a black suit jacket and black suit pants, Evan thinks he looks fancy yet charming so he goes into his car to head off to Restaurant de L'Amour. He heads into Restaurant de L'Amour after passing a few buildings in Stuffedgomery and sees a few couples from the inside such as Armando with his wife Adalene and two out of three of the stuffed animals' neighbors David and Edna Sullivan. Photographer Evan awaits his date at a table but waits quite awhile and wonders if she's even going to come, the waiter Didier asks what he is doing here, Evan says he was expecting some company but she doesn't appear to be there yet. Just then the door opens revealing Renata to be wearing a white dress which makes Evan begin to blush, Didier says that his date is there and that he must be ready to take the order, Renata sits on the chair a few blocks away from where Evan is sitting and says that he picked out a fancy restaurant to dine, Evan says that no one can go wrong with a fancy French-themed restaurant like Restaurant de L'Amour. Didier thinks that the two's date thus far is adorable and states that he sees two lovebirds at the table in which despite all of his blushing, Evan says that he and Renata cannot be lovebirds and asks him if he wants their order, trying to change the subject. Waiter Didier then asks what he can get them, Evan asks for some spaghetti and meatballs while Renata asks if she can order some rotisserie chicken. The man says that it will be his pleasure and goes off to begin on their orders, Renata says that that day is the perfect day just to sit down, relax and have a good meal, Evan asks what would restaurants be without the meals and wonders that it wouldn't even be a restaurant at all but it's a good thing that restaurants are perfect places to just eat a good meal but in the meantime to just enjoy each other's company and while doing so, Didier brings Evan his spaghetti and meatballs while serving Renata her rotisserie chicken, he also asks Evan if he and her would like a baguette, Evan says "yes" and Didier asks them if they would like some complimentary croissants and a drink of sparkling apple mango cider, Evan replies "yes" and Didier leaves their table. Evan says since that the food is now here it's time to eat and see what the French-themed restaurant's food tastes like but as he is about to take the first bite out of his spaghetti and meatballs, his fork falls out of his hands and onto the floor, meaning that he will have to now pick it up. He goes to get the fork but when going up, he looks under her dress and sees that she is wearing a pair of white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them, he quickly comes up afterwards blushing but tries to hide it and says that they should get onto eating but his fork became so dirty on the floor that he must ask for another one so he asks Didier kindly who gladly brings him another fork so they can finally get to the food. Evan finally is able to take his first bite of spaghetti and meatballs and savors it and then asks Renata what she thinks of her rotisserie chicken and after eating her first bite, she says that it is good. The two believe that it's quite fun hanging out with each other and Evan talks about his everyday life, he says that he enjoys taking pictures of Stuffedgomery due to him being a photographer, he says that the sights fascinate him and he says that once he gets back to his house that he just goes to bed if he took a lot of pictures, Renata says that her everyday life consists of her getting up early, going in the closet and putting on her professional clothes and then reporting on the news of what's going on in the Population of Plush. Evan says that her life has to be much more interesting than his but Renata states that his life is just as good as hers, rather than boring. It appears that the two may share their first kiss before Renata points out if Evan is going to finish eating his spaghetti and meatballs, Evan starts to blush nervously but still says "yes" and asks her if she'll finish off her rotisserie chicken which Renata says that she will. Soon the two have finished eating and believe that it is time to go home, Renata picks up the tab by paying Didier the money for ordering the spaghetti and meatballs and rotisserie chicken, the two go on their respective cars and head back to their houses which are both on Cotton Avenue, Renata, when getting out of her car says that she never knew that they lived on the same street but Evan says that everyone learns something new everyday but says that before heading back home, he needs to head to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to talk with the stuffed animals and goes off in his car to Plush Toy Street. Once arriving at Plush Toy Street, it appears that the stuffed animals are enjoying dinner until they hear a "knock, knock" on the door, Tito opens up the door to see Evan, who says that he has news between him and his crush Renata. The stuffed animals ask how Evan's date went and Evan says that the date went great and that he and her almost shared their first kiss, that is until she asked if he was going to finish his spaghetti and meatballs, Antonio thinks that they should've actually shared their first kiss together but is still happy for him that it almost happened. Bedtime Bear then decides to talk with Evan and ask him the ultimate question: did he see Renata's panties again? Evan begins to blush which immediately gives Bedtime Bear the answer to the fact he did see her panties again and begins to laugh which Evan thinks can't be funny because he accidentally saw her private clothes (those being panties) for the second time in a row. Bedtime Bear then asks what color panties she was wearing this time, Evan nervously replies that she was wearing white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them and Bedtime Bear thinks he is savage for looking at Renata's panties again and that he should go for a third time. The photographer nervously blushes once more and leaves to return to his house in Cotton Avenue and in Renata's house, Renata lies down on her bed while still wearing her fancy dress. She says that she hopes that Evan had fun with her and lays down until she realizes that her fancy dress is saved for special occasions like a dinner date so she decides to go and change her dress in the closet into some casual jeans, inside the closet, she takes off her dress and looks at her white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them and says that she would have been embarrassed if anyone saw her panties and pulls up her jeans almost above her panties and while she is thinking of the possibilities of anyone seeing them, her panties are still showing above her jeans but she covers it up by pulling her jeans all the way up, escapes the closet and falls into her bed to get a good night's rest. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *Damian Donkey *The Red Bear *Kevin Kangaroo *Terry Lloyd *Gangster and Mangster *Pikachu *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Didier Jacques *David Sullivan (does not speak) *Edna Sullivan (does not speak) *Armando Garcia (does not speak) *Adalene Garcia (does not speak) *Valentina Rossi (mentioned) Trivia *This is the third time Milo is heard hungry, the first time being Shipwrecked and the second time being Mad Scientist. *The episode begins at Evan's house for the second time, the first time being in Evan and Renata. **This is also the third time an episode does not begin with the stuffed animals, the other two times being The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand and Evan and Renata. *References from Matchmaker and Evan and Renata are used. *The restaurant introduced in Matchmaker's name is revealed to be Restaurant de L'Amour in this episode as it was unnamed in its first appearance. *This is the second time Evan sees Renata's panties, the first time being in Evan and Renata. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes